Pour le meilleur et pour le pire
by Hop'eyes
Summary: Qui sont ces personnes qui viennent troubler la répartition ? D'où viennent elles et que viennent elles faire ici?Il n'est pas sûr qu'elles le sachent elles mêmes .PAS DE SPOILERS T6 . anciennement voyage inatendu .
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** alors évidemment rien ne m'appartient tout les persos sont à JKR à part quelques uns que j'ai inventé , l'histoire m'appartient également

**Spoilers :** les 5 premiers tomes , aucune allusion au tome 6 et si jamais je laisse échapper une infos elle sera involontaire

Donc voilà , voilà bonne lecture à tous

**VOYAGE INATENDU **

_Prologue_ :

La répartition venait juste de se terminer, Dumbledore se leva et commença son discours traditionnel de début d'année :

- « Bienvenue à Poudlard pour une nouvelle ou première année . Je vais énoncer quelques points du règlement que tout élève doit savoir . La forêt Interdite est , comme son nom l'indique , interdite . »

En prononçant cette phrase , son regard se porta particulièrement sur quatre garçons de septième année assis à la table rouge et or : _les Maraudeurs _ qui s'évertuaient à prendre un air innocent .

Tout le corps professoral n'avait qu'une envie : qu'ils mûrissent un peu . En effet , ils passaient la plus part de leur temps à tester leurs blagues sur les élèves et les professeurs , l'autre partie consistait à enfreindre le règlement . Ils avaient reçus plus de retenues que tout le collège réuni mais ils s'enfichaient , pire ils les collectionnaient .

Leur groupe est composé de :

- James Potter , qu'ils considéraient un peu comme leur chef . Il était poursuiveur et capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor .C'était un excellent élève même s'il passait plus son temps à perturber le cours avec Sirius qu'à travailler . Il était grand ( 1m 78 ) et avait des cheveux noir jais indomptables . Il possédait de magnifiques yeux chocolats cachés par des lunettes rondes et le teint légèrement halé . Il avait beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine et le savait fort bien .

- Sirius Black , meilleur ami de James qu'il considère comme son frère . Il occupe le poste de batteur dans l'équipe . Il était très grand (1 m86 ) et possédait des cheveux noir lisses qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules . Il avait de très beaux yeux bleus nuit . Il était également très bon élève . Par contre , c'était un très grand charmeur et séducteur .

- Remus Lupin , lui était préfet . Il était immense (1m90) . Il avait les cheveux châtains coupés courts , des yeux couleurs ambre et le teint maladif . De plus il dégageait une aura mystérieuse . Il était tout comme ses amis très intelligent . Il faut également préciser , lycanthrope à ses heures .

- Peter Pettigrow était beaucoup plus petit que ses amis ( 1m68) mais était quelqu'un d'extrêmement gentil quoique légèrement craintif et n'aimant pas être mêlé aux affrontements . Il possédait des yeux marrons et avait des cheveux blond paille .

Ils étaient tous les quatre très populaires .

- « Je vous rappelle que les duels sont interdits dans les couloirs . Sur ce , bon appétit . »

Il claqua ses deux mains et les tables se recouvrirent de mets des plus variés . Les discussions allaient bon train , mais tous attendaient et redoutaient la blague de début d'année des maraudeurs .

Quand le dessert arriva . Les quatre compères échangèrent un léger signe et James murmura le décompte :

- « 3 , 2, 1 …. »

Mais , il n'eut pas le temps de finir car un éclair apparut au beau milieu de la Grande Salle .

- « Messieurs , d'habitude vous avez meilleurs goûts pour vos blagues, commença Dumbledore en se levant .

- Mais , ce n'est pas nous , professeur , s'écria Sirius avec sincérité . »

Avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne put prononcer un mot , l'éclair s'illumina . Tous durent fermer les yeux à cause de la lumière de pureté strié de noir qui en émanait . Quand ils purent les ouvrir de nouveau , ils constatèrent que l'éclair avait disparu . A la place se trouvait deux garçons de 17 ans et un vieil homme dont le visage est caché par un capuchon noir .

_A suivre _…..

Alors qui sont-ils ?

**Laissez un ptite review please , ça fait toujours plaisir ( même si c'est pour dire que vous aimez pas** ) , **en plus ça m'encourage à continuer .**

_Hop'eyes_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** alors évidemment rien ne m'appartient tout les persos sont à JKR à part quelques uns que j'ai inventé , l'histoire m'appartient également

**Spoilers :** les 5 premiers tomes , aucune allusion au tome 6 et si jamais je laisse échapper une infos elle sera involontaire

**Note :** Comme vous l'avez remarqué , j'ai changer le titre , tout simplement parce que je trouvais qu'il allait mieux avec l'histoire

Bonne lecture à tous .

_Chapitre 1 :_

L'un des garçons qui avait les cheveux blonds presque blancs , était étendu par terre, inconscient . L'autre , bien qu'il ne devait même pas être majeur, avait une expression si dure et si déterminée qu'il paraissait beaucoup plus vieux . De plus , ses yeux étaient si glacials que vous ne pouviez soutenir son regard .Et tous dans la salle pensaient qu'il valait mieux éviter de s'en faire un ennemi .

Autre fait bizarre , ses cheveux étaient totalement blancs mis à part trois mèches noires et une quatrième plus petite.

Encore plus étrange , un phœnix était perché sur son épaule .

Il était en position de combat , sa baguette pointée sur le troisième homme . Et malgré le fait qu'il soit beaucoup plus jeune , il semblait à égalité avec celui-ci .

Ce dernier était vêtu de noir . De son visage , on ne voyait que deux fentes rouges qui devaient lui servir d'yeux . Dès que l'on le regardait , on ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner de peur , d'horreur ,de haine , d'aversion , de répulsion , de dégoût , de malaise , de pitié. Vous l'auriez reconnu , il s'agissait de Lord Voldemort .

Toute la Grande Salle était pétrifiée : trois hommes venaient de surgir de nulle part et Dumbledore , lui-même , semblait abasourdi ( et pourtant , il n'est pas facile de le surprendre ) . Celui-ci allait parler mais Voldemort le devança :

- « Alors comme cela , tu as décidé de nous emmené à Poudlard . Moi qui croyait que le directeur et toi étiez en froid .

- Oh , mais nous le sommes . Seulement malgré tout le dégoût qu'il m'inspire , je dois admettre qu'il est puissant et puis si ça peut permettre de te tuer … »

Cette phrase provoqua un choc dans la pièce , elle avait été prononcée avec tant d'aversion dans la voix : Albus Dumbledore , l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps , était haï par quelqu'un , autre qu'un mangemort car il semblait évident que le garçon n'était pas maléfique .

- « Tu m'as l'air bien présomptueux . N'oublies qu tu as échoué la dernière fois. »

- Bien sûr , mais j'étais plus jeune et je n'avais pas la puissance que j'ai aujourd'hui . Mais , il est vrai que maintenant , toi et moi , nous avons à peu près la même force. Aussi , si j'additionne une autre aide aussi minime soit-elle , Dumbledore par exemple , alors nous serons plus fort que toi , Tommy ! »

La Grande Salle était en émoi , ce garçon si sûr de lui , tenait tête à Voldemort et disait que la puissance du directeur était minime . Impossible à croire !

Mais si le jeune homme paraissait savoir ce qu'il faisait , la vérité était tout autre . En effet , il n'avait aucune idée de la raison de leur venue à Poudlard .

**Flash-back :**

POV de ?

Il vient de s'écrouler , mais il est vivant je le sais . Aussitôt , je baisse ma garde et je forme un bouclier autour de lui . Mais cet instant d'inattention suffit à Voldy , il me lance un sort inconnu que je n'ai pas le temps d'éviter . Je me retrouve paralysé . Impossible de bouger ! Ça y est , c'est fini ! Il va me tuer d'un moment à l'autre en savourant sa victoire .

Pardon , à tous ceux qui sont morts pour que cette bataille aie lieu . Pardon , pour tous ceux qui ont cru en moi . ( NDB : _Démoralisation power _) Pardon , pour …

Non ! Je dois me battre , rien n'est encore perdu , ce sera le cas uniquement quand j'aurai lâché mon dernier souffle .

Je relève la tête et un sourire machiavélique s'étire sur mes lèvres . Voldemort est étonné , je le vois . S'il pensait que je me serait rabaisser à le supplier de me laisser en vie , il va être servi . Moi , ramper devant ce serpent visqueux ? Jamais! ( NDB : _Plutôt mourir !_ ) Mourir , je veux bien mais la tête haute et en regardant la mort en face . Même s'il a été surpris , il se reprend vite et me lance le sort fatal . Je repense à tous les sorts que j'ai appris . Rien . En désespoir de cause , j'invoque Merlin :

« Puissant ancêtre

Entendez ma voix

Faites que cet être

Perdre ce combat »

Tout à coup , une bourrasque de vent nous entoure absorbant le sort . Puis , une voix elfique entama une litanie envoûtante . Nos pieds décollent du sol et un éclair nous frappe tous les trois . Je suis aveuglé par l'éclat de l'éclair , quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux , nous sommes à Poudlard . Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi . Mon incantation aurait-elle marcher ? J'en doute , mais je ne laisse rien paraître et je fais comme si je savais ce qui nous arrivait .

**Fin flash-back**

Voldemort eut un rictus d'incrédulité .

- « Tu oublies qu'avant que tu ne viennes réclamer de l'aide à Dumbledore , j'allais te tuer …

- Et toi tu oublies que ce ne serait pas la première fois que j'échapperais à l'Avada .

- Peut-être , admit-il à contre cœur mais rapidement un sourire de mauvaise augure se dessina su ses lèvres et il ajouta :

- Mais , cette fois-ci , tu n'as plus personne pour mourir à ta place … »

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots , que le jeune homme se figea instantanément , son sang ne fit qu'un tour tandis que la fureur s'empara de lui . La pièce se gela et tous frissonnèrent de froid , d'appréhension , de peur . Même si personne ne savait le sens de ces paroles , tous pressentaient qu'elles n'avaient pas été dites pour rien . Elles l' avaient été pour faire souffrir , pour faire culpabiliser , pour faire mal . Et de toute évidence , cela avait fonctionné .

Tout à coup , le jeune homme leva ses mains , une boule lumineuse de la taille d'un ballon de football se forma à l'intérieur . Il la jeta de toute ses forces sur son ennemi en poussant un tel cri de rage , de colère , de désespoir , de peine , de souffrance que chacun pouvait ressentir sa détresse . Lorsque la sphère atteignit Voldemort , elle l'expulsa avec une violence inouï , les portes de la Grande Salles s'ouvrirent et il disparut .

Seuls au milieu de l'allée , restaient le garçon blond toujours inconscient , le phœnix et le jeune homme , haletant après l'effort qu'il venait de fournir . Une larme , une unique larme coulait sur sa joue . Il regardait ses mains avec effroi et murmura très distinctement :

- « Oh non ! Pas encore! »

Il fut tiré de sa contemplation par la voix glaciale de Dumbledore :

- « Je crois que vous nous devez quelques explications , jeune homme . »

Il leva les yeux et vit le directeur qui pointait sa baguette magique sur lui .

_A suivre … _

Alors comment va t-il réagir ?

Entre parenthèses et en italique, se sont juste des commentaires inutiles de la bêta... Qui a surement laissé des fautes et qui s'en escuse humblement !

Bizzz à tous les lecteurs.

**RAR :**

_Dark Yoru :_ merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très très plaisir . En plus tu as le droit à double merci vu qur tu es mon premier reviewer .

Pour tes suppositions , je ne dirais rien mais vu que t'es le prem's à avoir laisser un ptit message je te dis juste que tu en as au moins un de bon . biz

_Harpiotte :_ Contente que ça te plaise au tant . Et puis merci pour ta review . bye

_LILIcRAZY : _ Et bien merci pour ta review très explicite . Te voilà maintenant exaucé . +

_Edelweiz : _Contente que tu l'es enfin trouvé et que ça te plaise toujours . bizouxxx

**Tout d'abord un grand merci à edelweiz qui est ma best friend et ma BETA puis à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer .**

**Si vous pouviez laissez une ptite review ce serait sympa.**

**Note :** J'essayerais de poster à peu près toutes les semaines mais c'est pas sûr .

_Hop'eyes _


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** alors évidemment rien ne m'appartient tout les persos sont à JKR à part quelques uns que j'ai inventé , l'histoire m'appartient également

**Spoilers :** les 5 premiers tomes , aucune allusion au tome 6 et si jamais je laisse échapper une infos elle sera involontaire

Donc voilà , bonne lecture à tous

_Chapitre 2 :_

_Il leva les yeux et vit le directeur qui pointait sa baguette magique sur lui ._

Il avait repris son masque inexpressif et c'est d'une voix tout aussi polaire où perçait quand même la colère qu'il répondit :

-" Je pensais que la dernière fois , j'avais été assez clair : je ne vous dois plus rien Dumbledore , surtout pas après ce que j'ai découvert sur vous , sur mon passé et sur ce que vous avez fait !

- Je ne comprends pas , c'est la première fois que je vous vois ... **(NDB : _Il ne sait pas tout ! _)**

- Vous voudriez me faire croire que vous me connaissez pas , moi , à qui vous avez menti pendant toutes ces années , moi dont vous avez volé l'enfance puis le semblant d'adolescence qui me restait , moi , dont vous avez détruit la vie ."

Il avait prononcé cette tirade avec rancoeur , hargne , colère , mais aussi avec douleur , peine et une infini tristesse .

Tous étaient pétrifiés par ces paroles : comment Albus Dumbledore, l'un des plus grand sorcier de tous les temps , pouvait-il sciemment faire du mal à quelqu'un ? C'était inconcevable ! Le directeur fut le plus rapide à reprendre ses esprits et dit d'une voix plus douce :

-" Ecoutez , vous avez l'air de m'en vouloir , mais je vous assure que ...

- Vous en vouloir , il y a de quoi , vous ne trouvez pas ? "

Avant que Dumbledore ne put répondre , un grognement se fit entendre. Le jeune homme blond commençait à se réveiller .

Aussitôt , son ami se précipita vers lui et avec une réelle inquiétude , il lui demanda :

-" Dray , par Merlin , ça va ?

- Bien , à part qu'une horde d'éléphants a décidé de squatter mon crâne , annonça sarcastiquement ce dernier . "

L'autre jeune homme semblait rassurer , s'il était capable de faire du cynisme , c'est qu'il allait relativement bien .

Le dénommé Dray reprit la parole :

-" Mais dis-moi , pourquoi on est à Poudlard ? Où est passé Voldy ? Tu es blessé ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? On a gagné ? Tu l'as tué ? "

Le jeune homme sourit devant cette avalanche de questions .

C'est étrange comment un simple sourire pouvait changer la physionomie de quelqu'un . Par exemple , quand il souriait , on avait presque l'impression de se retrouver devant un adolescent normal , seuls ses yeux le démentaient . On sentait qu'ils avaient vu ce que personne ne devrait voir , qu'ils avaient fait ce que personne ne devrait accomplir , qu'ils devaient porter ce que personne ne devrait avoir à porter .

Cela pourrait s'expliquer chez une personne âgée qui a vu trop d'horreurs dans sa vie mais pas chez un gamin proche de la majorité , pas chez un homme à peine sorti de l'enfance .

- " Et bien pour répondre dans l'ordre : c'est une longue histoire, parti , pas autant que l'on pourrait le penser , beaucoup de choses , pas vraiment , non .

- On dirait que j'ai raté plein de choses dis-moi , annonça le blond .

- Je pourrais savoir qui vous êtes à la fin ? questionna Dumbledore légèrement irrité .

- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas , puis il se tourna vers son ami : " euh , c'est moi où Dumby nous pète un câble ? "

Certains professeurs furent littéralement choqués par cette appellation , mais le principal concerné en fut plutôt amusé .

- " C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal, tout à l'heure il m'a demandé qui j'étais .

- A toi ? Bizarre ! Tu crois que c'est alzheimer ? C'est possible après tout , il a quand même plus de cent-cinquante ans ."

A ces mots , la lumière se fit dans l'esprit du vieil homme et c'est avec une voix plus chaleureuse et les yeux plus pétillant que jamais qu'il annonça :

- " Messieurs , je crois que j'ai compris ce qui se passait . Pouvez-vous me dire en quelle année sommes-nous ? "

Les deux garçons se regardèrent interloqués comme quasiment toute la Grande Salle .

- " Décidément , il est encore plus sénile que je ne le pensais , déclara le blond . "

Son ami acquiesça légèrement de la tête puis répondit : 1997.

Tous se figèrent , avaient-ils bien entendu ? Impossible ! Sinon , ils viendraient du ...

- " Cest bien ce que je pensais , commença le directeur , et bien messieurs sachez que vous vous trouvez en 1977 . "

_A suivre..._

Alors qu'elles seront leurs réactions ? Réponse au prochain chapitre .

**Pitit bijour de la bêta aux lecteurs.**

**« BONJOUR »**

**RAR:**

_**Harpiotte : **_merci pour tes encouragements et ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant .

**_Whitangel :_ **merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme , ça fait très plaisir . C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fics qui font des retours dans le temps mais il y en a quand même ( la preuve ) . Tu ne verras la réaction des voyageurs que dans le prochain chapitre , patience , mais elle risque de te surprendre . Au fait , qui te dit que harry est présent ? biz

**_DoraB : _**ton impatience fait plaisir à voir ( ou à lire ) . Un grand merci pour tes encouragements . Pour les cheveux blancs je l'expliquerais plus tard , mais qui te dit qu'il s'agit de harry ?

**Un énorme merci pour son beta-reading et pour ses encouragements et également pour son soutien .**

**Allez laisser une ptite review , ça vous prends à peine 5 minutes et puis ça fait tellement plaisir !**

_Hop'eyes_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** alors évidemment rien ne m'appartient tout les persos sont à JKR à part quelques uns que j'ai inventé , l'histoire m'appartient également

**Spoilers :** les 5 premiers tomes , aucune allusion au tome 6 et si jamais je laisse échapper une infos elle sera involontaire

**Note :** Comme vous l'avez remarqué , j'ai changer le titre , tout simplement parce que je trouvais qu'il allait mieux avec l'histoire

Bonne lecture à tous

_ Chapitre 3 :_

_- " C'est bien ce que je pensais , commença le directeur , et bien messieurs sachez que vous vous trouvez en 1977 . "_

Les réactions des deux jeunes hommes ne se firent pas attendre et elles différèrent complètement l'une de l'autre.

Le blond laissa tomber son petit air supérieur et sourire en coin pour afficher un ébahissement extrême . On aurait dit un poisson hors de l'eau .

L'autre jeune homme eut une réaction très inattendue et plutôt violente .

Qui aurait cru qu'un homme capable de résister à Voldemort , de lui tenir tête , de se battre contre lui , de prouesses magiques exceptionnelles puisse tomber dans les pommes à l'annonce d'une simple date . Bon , il s'agissait quand même d'un saut dans le temps , mais sa réaction resta toutefois légèrement abusive pour certain .

Cependant , il se remit très rapidement sur pieds et semblait sortir d'un mauvais rêve : regard vide , respiration haletante , air hébété . On avait l'impression qu'il était dans un autre monde .

Il n'arrêta pas de marmonner des paroles inintelligibles où on pouvait percevoir quelques propos tel que : « me détester » , « gâcher leurs vies » , « pas le courage » , « mauvais rêve » .

Ces mots sortirent le blond de sa torpeur . Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son ami qui s'était légèrement écarté , et se mit à le secouer comme un prunier ( ce qui n'est pas peu dire vu qu'il dépassait d'une bonne tête ) .Cela sembla le ramener à la réalité vu qu'il le regardait maintenant avec des yeux effarés. Le blond reprit la parole d'une voix dure :

- « Écoute moi bien , je ne sais pas comment on a pu se retrouver ici , mais le fait est qu'on y est et qu'apparemment on est pas près de retourner chez nous . Par contre , je sais que tu n'auras pas à te sentir coupable lorsque tu les auras en face de toi .

- « Je serais incapable de les regarder dans les yeux en sachant que je suis la cause de leur mort .

- « Je te l'ai déjà dit des centaines de fois : _ils ne sont pas morts **à cause **de toi mais **pour toi **, pour leurs idéaux , pour un avenir meilleur , pour ne plus vivre dans la peur ni dans la souffrance et la guerre ._

- « Oui , mais si je n'avais pas été là , ils ne seraient pas sacrifiés inutilement , s'entêta-t-il .

- « C'est bon arrêtes de culpabiliser . Tu dois te sentir fier . Oui , fier de savoir que des personnes t'aimaient au point de mourir pour te sauver .

Et puis pense à ce qu'ils te diraient s'ils te voyaient culpabiliser de la sorte . Tu n'as pas le droit de t'apitoyer sur ton sort , pas encore , pas avant que Voldy _(NDB : comme c'est meugnon !)_et ses sbires soient six pieds sous-terre , pas avant que tu ne comprenne le sens véritable de leurs morts et pas avant que tu te pardonnes et que tu relève la tête . Car si tu ne le fais pas tu donnes raison à la face de serpent et dans ce cas, autant se rendre tout de suite .

Il faut se ressaisir , rien n'est encore joué . Il faut se battre pour ceux qui nous aiment , pour ceux qu'on aime, pour la justice , la liberté , l'égalité et l'espérance . Tant que des personnes croient encore à l'espoir de paix et d'amour , Il ne gagnera pas totalement et tant que des gens croient au pouvoir de l'amitié et de l'amour , l'espoir perdure . D'accord ?

- Oui , tu as raison . On ne va pas se laisser faire.

- Mais j'ai toujours raison, et c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Ah lala où va le monde , non mais je vous jure , déclama-t-il avec un accent faussement dramatique .

- Imbécile ! »

Cependant , un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres .

Tous les professeurs et les élèves étaient sous le choc . Comment deux gamins de cet âge pouvaient-ils avoir une telle maturité une telle force , une telle vision sur le monde extérieur ?

C'était incroyable ! En écoutant leurs propos , on jurerait que c'était une discussion entre deux hommes d'âge mûr .

Toutefois , ils gardaient un semblant d'enfance en se chamaillant comme des gamins . Et cela faisait plaisir à voir . Oui voir deux hommes éprouvés par la guerre , la mort , la souffrance , le désespoir continuer de vivre quasiment normalement , donnait une rare satisfaction, .

Le blond reprit la parole :

- « Excusez-nous , professeur . »

Devant tant de politesse, son ami émit un grognement .

- « Écoute , nous en voulions à Dumby pour des raisons plus justifiées les unes des autres mais il faut bien admettre que techniquement parlant , il n'encore rien fait .

- Oui tu as certainement raison .

- Je sais tu me l'as déjà dit . Et en plus j'ai toujours raison .

- Crétin !

- Super , tu progresses : passer d'imbécile à crétin quelle évolution dis-moi .

- Humpffffffff !

- Tu dis ?

- Non , je fais un effort surhumain pour m'empêcher de te sauter à la gorge et de t'étrangler pour ne plus entendre le son si désagréable de ta voix si mélodieuse .

- Oh mais moi aussi je t'adore voyons, ne sois pas si timide dans tes déclarations .

- Hum , hum . »

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête et virent un Dumbledore plus qu'amusé qui les regardait avec ses yeux pétillants de malice.

- « Oui , euh … excusez-nous …euh … on s'est laissé emporter .

- Cela ne fais rien . Juste par curiosité , qui êtes-vous ?

- Oh , désolé , nous sommes …

_A suivre ..._

_NDB : Un chapitre de plus…. Ça fait………euh, le premier…….. plus le deuxième……….plus celui-ci……………. 3 !_

**RAR:**

**_Edelweiz :_** T'inquiètes pas j'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter en tout cas merci pour ton aide inestimable , à recharge de revanche .bizouxxx

**_Lunicorne :_** Merci beaucoup , c'est vrai que mes chapitres sont vite lus mais je peux difficilement faire mieux , j'espère que tu comprends et je suis contente que ça te plaise . biz

**_Aiedail _**Contente que ça te plaise et puis merci d'avoir laisser un ptit mot ; et encore désolé pour le retard .

**_Simoi :_** Merci pour tes encouragements et je suis ravie que tu apprécies ce que j'écris . C'est vrai que les deux éléments sont assez rares mais bon ils existent quand même .

**_DoraB : _**Merci beaucoup la miss , tes reviews me font toujours super plaisir . Je sens que je vais mourir quand tu verras comment j'ai coupé ce chapitre . Enfin bon , c'est les risques du métier . biz

**_Harpiotte :_** Contente que tu aimes toujours l'histoire , merci beaucoup pour ta review .

**_Dark Yoru _**Contente que tu l'ai retrouvé , ça m'aurai embêter de perdre mon premier reviewer , lol . Contente qu'elle te plaise toujours .

**_Yza :_** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments , j'espère que la suite te plaira autant . bye

**Merci à tous les lecteurs de lire cette histoire qu'ils soient anonymes ou pas .**

**Si vous pouviez laissez une ptite review , ce serait sympa c'est le seul moyen pour un auteur de savoir que son histoire est lue .**

_Hop'eyes _


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer :** alors évidemment rien ne m'appartient tout les persos sont à JKR à part quelques-uns uns que j'ai inventé, l'histoire m'appartient également

**Spoilers :** les 5 premiers tomes, aucune allusion au tome 6 et si jamais je laisse échapper une infos elle sera involontaire

**Note :** Comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai changé le titre, tout simplement parce que je trouvais qu'il allait mieux avec l'histoire

Bonne lecture à tous !

_**Chapitre 4 **:_

_- « Oh, désolé, nous sommes … _comme dirait-on des amis de longue date, commença le blond. »

Il ne put continuer car à côté de lui , son camarade s'étouffait .

_- « _Amis de longue date ? Nous ? T'es sûr que ça tourne encore rond là-haut ? Demanda-t-il avec incrédulité en désignant la tête de son ami .

- « Bah , reprit le blond , je trouvais que ça faisait mieux que : « après de longues années de relation houleusenous finîmes par nous supporter . » Mais si tu préfères …

- Non ça ira merci ! Mais par Merlin qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Plus je te connais , plus je me dis que t'es un cas désespéré !

- C'est vrai qu'on me l'a souvent dit . Cependant qui est le plus désespéré des deux celui qui semble l'être ou celui qui le suit quand même ?

- Ok un point pour toi , mais pour mon cas il y a longtemps qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir , d'autant plus que te côtoyer n'arrange pas les choses .

- Ca c'est sûr , je n'ai jamais été un bon modèle , mais bon est-ce ma faute si je suis quelqu'un d'aussi charismatique , d'aussi irrésistible , d'aussi _parfait _pour que l'on ne puisse s'empêcher de m'imiter ?

- Hum , hum attention aux jambes , _mon cher ._

- Euh , c'est pas les chevilles normalement , interrogea-t-il visiblement interloqué »

Son ami eut un sourire de mauvais augure comme s'il avait attendu qu'il sorte cette phrase . C'est d'un ton docte qu'il répliqua :

- « Mais voyons , chez toi la modestie est tellement _présente _que tu as dépassé le simple des chevilles enflées , elle s'attaque maintenant à tes jambes . Et encore , j'ai été sympa , je ne t'ai pas parlé de ta tête démesurément grosse , je ne voulais pas que tu perdes toutes tes illusions d'un seul coup . »

Son ami prit un air indigné et s'écria :

- « Tu es jaloux tout simplement … Bon et bien si on retournait aux présentations …

- C'est ça change de sujet ! »

Il l'ignora et poursuivit :

- « Et bien , moi je m'appelle Drago Malefoy …

- Vous êtes apparenté à Lucius Malefoy ?

- Et bien malheureusement pour moi …

- … ou pour lui …

-… ou pour lui , nous sommes génétiquement liés .

- Euh , c'est à dire ?

- C'est mon géniteur .

- Lucius Malefoy est votre père ?

- Non , mon géniteur , je viens de vous le dire.

- Quelle est la différence pour vous ?

- Un père vous aime un tant soit peu , un géniteur ne vous a conçu que pour assurer sa descendance et surtout pour que la _grandeur _de son nom ne se perde pas et pour honorer celui-ci .

- Et sur ce point , il a été servi , commenta le deuxième voyageur .

- Ca on peut le dire , lui répondit-il , un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres. Mais le pourquoi du comment ne vous concerne en rien , ajouta-t-il en voyant que le directeur s'apprêtait à l'interrompre . Voilà pour moi , maintenant voici …

- Zack Zittelman , continua le principal intéressé . »

Cette fois-ci , ce fut Drago qui manqua de s'étouffer .

- « Euh … Zack Zittelman ? Tu sais si tu te souviens même plus de ton nom , ça commence à devenir grave.

- Arrêtes tes bêtises . Si je ne dis pas mon véritable nom , c'est que je ne le veux pas . Cela engendrerait trop de problèmes , autant pour moi que pour mes futurs parents . De plus , si on veut modifier le cours du temps , il nous faudra une liberté de manœuvre que je n'aurais pas forcément en me nommant clairement .

- Tu oublies que notre Voldy sait qui tu es en vérité et qu'il peut très bien le crier par monts et par vaux .

- Je ne pense pas que se soit dans ses intérêts . En effet , s'il le fait , il sera obligé d'expliquer notre « lien » ,et ça il ne le veut à aucun prix . Je pense qu'il ne se le dira même pas à lui même question d'orgueil .

- Tu as peut-être raison .

- Tiens , j'ai l'impression que les rôles sont inversés . »

Drago , avec beaucoup de maturité , lui tira la langue en guise de réponse .

- « Donc si j'ai bien compris , récapitula Dumbledore , vous , en désignant Drago , vous êtes Mr Malefoy , et vous Mr … Zittelman .

- Exact , répondirent-ils en chœur .

- Par curiosité , qui est votre mère , Mr Malefoy ?

- Parce que vous croyez qu'il va vous le dire en sachant qu'il risque de provoquer un traumatisme émotionnel aigu à une pauvre jeune fille innocent ? Questionna Zack. »

A ces mots , des ricanements se firent entendre peu partout dans la Grande Salle , notamment à la table de Gryffondor .

- « Je ne vous le dirais pas car si je peux éviter à ma mère de finir avec lui , je le ferais et de bon cœur .

- Très bien je respecte votre choix .

- De toute façon , vous ne l'avez pas .

- Bon et bien en quelle année êtes -vous , demanda le directeur en dissipant le trouble qui s'était installé .

- Nous sommes en septième année , mais nous souhaiterions repasser le test du chapeau, annonça Zack .

- Tiens , tu ne te plais plus chez les lions ?

- Bien sûr que si , Gryffondor sera toujours ma deuxième maison . Mais toi , je suis sûr que tu vas nous surprendre .

- Non , moi je suis un Serpentard , jusqu'au bout des ongles .

- Mais bien sûr , ironisa son ami .

- Si je te jures ! A part ça , je ne penses pas que ce soit Gryffondor que tu considérais comme chez toi mais plutôt Poudlard en général . Allez , avoue que même si on ne pouvait plus te laisser en présence de Dumbledore sans que tu n'exploses , ce château t'a manqué .

- Et bien oui , je l'avoue il m'a manqué mais si on revenait à nos moutons , euh … à notre répartition .

- En effet , ce serait plus sage si on ne veut pas y passer la nuit . Mr Rusard amenez donc le Choixpeau , s'il vous plait . »

Celui-ci déposa le Choixpeau sur le tabouret devant Dumbledore , puis retourna dans un coin sombre de la pièce pour ne pas rater un instant de cette répartition exceptionnelle .

- « Et bien , commençons . Mr Malefoy si vous voulez vous avancez s'il vous plait . »

Drago s'avança d'un pas sûr vers le tabouret et se coiffa du Choixpeau sans ménagement .

La discussion qu'il eut avec celui-ci dura plus de dix minutes sous le regard amusé de Zack .

Puis finalement , le Choixpeau cria visiblement à contrecœur :

- « Serpentard . »

Drago se leva mais au lieu de se diriger vers sa table comme de coutume , il s'avança vers son ami qui affichait un sourire goguenard , d'un pas menaçant en le pointant du doigt .

- « Toi , je suis sûr que c'est de ta faute !

- Qu'est-ce que je suis encore supposé avoir fait, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton faussement excédé .

- Ne fait pas l'innocent ! Je sais que c'est à cause de toi si ce crétin de vieux bouts de chiffons à essayer de me refourguer à Gryffondor .

- Toi à Gryffondor ? Et tu penses que c'est ma faute, s'écria -t-il d'un ton qui ne trompait personne .

- Exactement.

- Ah oui et comment aurais-je fait pu le faire de l'endroit où je suis ,

- Oh arrêtes ton cinéma . Nous savons fort bien tous les deux que ce n'est pas ça qui t'arrêterai .

- Très bien en supposant que c'était moi, et si c'était pour ton bien que l'ai fait ?

- Pour mon bien ? M'envoyer chez ces loufoques m'aurait été bénéfique ? Je ne vois pas en quoi .

- Et bien , au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ton _cher paternel _se trouve actuellement en septième année à Serpentard et je pensais que si je pouvais t'évitez de te le coltiner tous les jours , ce ne serait pas plus mal . Et puis j'avoue que tes réactions sont vraiment très drôles .

- Ne t'inquiètes pas , je ne l'avais pas oublié , au contraire , répliqua-t-il un sourire mauvais accroché aux lèvres . Tu vois , j'ai comme on dirait un compte à régler avec lui .

- Mais on ne lui a pas déjà régler son compte ?

- Bien sûr , mais étant donné que l'on peut recommencer , pourquoi s'en priver ?

- C'est vrai ! Bon , c'est pas tout mais si allais t'asseoir que je puisse faire ma répartition ?

- Ouais , c'est pas une mauvaise idée .

- Euh , si tu pouvais éviter de massacrer tes petits camarades de chambre , ça m'arrangerait .

- Pourquoi ? Leurs sorts t'intéressent ?

- Pas du tout ! C'est juste que ça ferait mauvais genre , si à peine arrivé on envoyait déjà du monde à l'infirmerie . Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais le seul à avoir le droit de t'amuser un peu .

- Tu as vraiment de la chance , je me sens magnanime aujourd'hui . Je t'attendrais pour le massacre . »

Sur ce , il s'installa dignement à la table verte sous le regard légèrement effrayé de ses condisciples , tandis que son camarade se coiffa du Choixpeau .

La discussion s'éternisa , cela faisait tout de même plus d'un quart d'heure .

La Grande Salle commençait à s'agiter , on avait jamais vu une répartition aussi longue . Mais il est vrai qu'il est rare de se faire répartir à cet âge . La personnalité devenait sans doute plus complexe plus complexe , plus difficile à analyser .

Les murmures se stoppèrent d'un seul coup , quand un rire se fit entendre .

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître , cela venait du Choixpeau . En effet , celui-ci était pris on dirait d'une véritable crise de fou rire alors que Zack , lui , affichait une moue exaspérée quoique légèrement amusée .

C'était sûr , cette soirée sera marqué dans les annales : deux jeunes hommes arrivés du futur puis cette répartition exceptionnelle , on ne voyait pas ça tous les jours .

Quand le Choixpeau eut enfin repris son sérieux , il annonça sa décision qui en étonna plus d'un .

_A suivre…_

**Alors une ptite sugestion pour sa maison ? Laissez-vous aller , j'ai hâte de savoir où vous pensez que ja vais le mettre .**

_NDB : C'est même pas la version originale………y'a du p'tit changement. Mais faut avouer que le préfère comme ça._

**RARS:**

**_Simoi : _**Merci pour ta review et t'inquiètes j'ai pas l'attention d'arrêter .

**_DoraB : _**Merci beaucoup beaucoup . Bon tu as une parties des réponses dans ce chapitre . Pour la vitesse d'écriture je fais ce que peux j'ai que deux mains et je dois me battre avec ma soeur pour avoir l'ordinateur . Ah qui a eu l'idée grotesque de créer des ptites soeurs ? Et encore merci pour ta review. bizoux

**_Harpiotte : _**Contente que ça te plaise toujours , voilà la suite .

**_Lys :_** Merci d'avoir laisser un ptit mot , c'est sympa et ravie que cela te plaise .

**_Aiedail : _**Merci , moi aussi j'aime bien leur relation un peu fraternel . Autrement ton pseudo ne viendrait pas d' Eragon par hasard ? biz.

**_Melody Evans : _**Merci pour tous ces compliments et pour avoir laisser un ptit mot.

**A la semaine prochaine en attendant une ptite review non ?**

_Hop'eyes _


	6. Chaptre 5

**Disclaimer :** alors évidemment rien ne m'appartient tout les persos sont à JKR à part quelques-uns uns que j'ai inventé, l'histoire m'appartient également

**Spoilers :** les 5 premiers tomes, aucune allusion au tome 6 et si jamais je laisse échapper une infos elle sera involontaire

Bonne lecture à tous les lesteurs anonymes ou pas !

_**Chapitre 5 **:_

_Quand le Choixpeau eut enfin repris son sérieux , il annonça sa décision qui en étonna plus d'un ._

En effet au lieu d'annoncer une des quatre maisons , il se mit à chanter une chanson que personne ne lui connaissait et qui laissa tout le monde abasourdi :

_ « Je ne peux me décider_

_ Sans me tromper_

_ En lui toutes les qualités _

_ Des quatre sorciers _

_ Du blaireau l'équité _

_ La générosité, la loyauté_

_ La témérité du rouge et or _

_Sa bravoure, son honneur_

_ De Serdaigle il a hérité_

_ De la sagesse, la curiosité_

_ Et de la dernière maison_

_ Ruse, cynisme et ambition_

_ Maintenant vous savez le dilemme_

_ Que me pose son emblème_

_Donc à lui de décider _

_Où il veut aller ! »_

- « C'est dingue , annonça Drago ce qui sortit la plupart des personnes de leur incrédulité , tu peux jamais faire quelque chose comme tout le monde .

- Que veux-tu , on est intéressant ou on ne l'est pas , répondit-il fièrement , même si on pouvait percevoir de la tristesse dans sa voix comme s'il regrettait de ne pas être « monsieur tout le monde »

- Il est évident Mr Zittelman , remarqua Dumbledore , que nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos surprises vous concernant . »

Un grognement s'éleva de la table des Serpentards où l'on pouvait clairement percevoir : « Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire ». Mais Dumbledore fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et poursuivit :

- « Il me semble que les directives du Choixpeau sont assez claires , Mr Zittelman si vous voulez bien choisir une maison s'il vous plaît . »

Toute la Salle s'attendait à ce qu'il rejoigne la table de son ami mais au lieu de ça , il se leva et balaya la salle du regard . Son visage était impénétrable même si ses yeux laissaient parfois échappés de la colère , de la haine , de la tristesse et de la résignation .Quand il eût fini son inspection , il se retourna vers le directeur et déclara :

- « Je ne peux choisir de maisons car j'appartiens un peu à chacune d'entre elles .

- Mais vous devez quand même avoir une préférence pour l'une d'entre elles .

- Non , et je ne vois pas pourquoi il me faudrait obligatoirement en avoir . Chacune a ses qualités et ses défauts . De plus ce ne sont que des maisons et elles ne changeront pas ce que je suis réellement .

- Vous ne voulez pas choisir , et bien soit . Je ne vois qu'une solution comme le Choixpeau lui-même n'a su choisir , je ne vais pas m'octroyer ce rôle .

Vous appartiendrez aux quatre maisons , les points que vous gagnerez ou perdrez seront ajoutés ou retirés aux quatre . Je vous demande simplement de ne pas intégrer d'équipe de quidditch pour ne pas avantager une maison plus qu'une autre .

- C'est d'accord .

- Quoi ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas accepter ? C'est de l'abus de pouvoir . Moi qui voulait te donner une chance de gagner contre moi …

- Drago , tout d'abord c'est à moi de décider , deuxièmement , ajouta plus malicieusement , dois-je te rappeler le nombre de fois où l'on vous a exterminés ? »

A ses mots , le blond se rembrunit et c'est d'un ton bougon qu'il reprit :

- « C'était juste des erreurs de jeunesse de ma part et du trop plein de chance pour toi !

- Ah oui ! Même quand je me suis pris ce cognard ou alors quand j'ai fait une chute de 50 m ?

- Ouais , bon , tu t'en est sorti non ? Si ça c'est pas de la chance ?

- Bon et bien puisque nous sommes d'accord , Mr Zittelman , Minerva va vous conduire à vos appartements . Je suppose que vous n'avez pas vos affaires , ce n'est pas un problème l'école vous fournira tout ce dont avez besoin …

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire , nous avons de l'argent sur nous . Il suffira juste que l'on aille sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter nos fournitures .

- Comment se fait-il que vous ayez autant d'argent sur vous ?

- Gringotts n'était plus un endroit sûr et puis on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver , la preuve .

- Le plus simple serait de nous confier vos bourses pour que l'un des professeurs aillent les acheter pour vous .

- Je ne crois pas ! Une de nos amies les a enchantées pour que seul leur propriétaire , en l'occurrence nous , puissent se servir . C'est un sortilège très complexe que , elle seule savait utiliser et annuler , qui faisait perdre très vite l'envie de voler vous pouvez me croire . Nous la remercieront jamais assez de l'avoir inventé. »

C'est alors qu'un petit professeur , sans doute Flitwick , qui n'avait pas encore parlé s'avança :

- « Oh , est-ce que je pourrais la rencontrer ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix enthousiaste .

- Impossible , dit-il d'une voix dure , elle est morte et puis elle n'est pas encore née .

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle était encore élève à Poudlard quand elle a inventé ce sortilège ? interrogea-t-il avec incrédulité en voyant la bourse en question .

- En effet et je ne vois pas pourquoi cela vous choque .

- Elle devait sans doute de grande lignée . »

En guise de réponse , il reçut deux ricanements moqueurs .

- Non , ses parents étaient des moldus . C'est quand même incroyable , vous vous dites les opposants de Voldemort et inconsciemment vous avez les mêmes préjugés ridicules que lui . »

Tous s'indignèrent violemment mais au fond , ils sentaient bien qu'ils avaient raison tous les deux .

- « C'est vrai , reprit le Serpentard , elle était bien plus puissante que moi , et pourtant , seul Merlin sait combien _ma lignée est pure_ ! annonça- t-il ironiquement en jetant un regard en coin à son père , assis au milieu de la table .

- Donc , c'est décidé nous irons demain à Londres , ajouta Zack d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique . Bon , c'est pas tout mais si on allait se coucher , pas que je sois impoli mais affronter Tom n'est pas forcément très reposant .

-Très bien , Minerva va vous conduire .

- Bonne nuit Dray , essaye tout de même de ne pas tuer tes petits , ça m'ennuierait de t'apporter des oranges à Azkaban .

- Crois-tu que je sois si imbécile au point d'utiliser des Impardonnables ? Non tu vois , j'irais plutôt lentement mais sûrement , ajouta-t-il sadiquement .

Bon on se voit demain , ne t'ennuies pas trop sans moi .

- Tu parles , enfin des vacances ! »

Sur cette phrase , après un léger signe de la main à son camarade, il emboîta le pas au professeur McGonagall , rajeuni de 20 ans , en sifflotant une douce mélodie . Lorsqu'il l'entendit , le phœnix suivit ce qui semblait être son maître .

_A suivre …_

Bon je suis gentille pas de fin sadique aujourd'hui . Désolée pour le retard. Et encore merci pour toutes reviews .

NDB : le retard vient aussi de moi…..comme le chapitre m'a été envoyé un peu tard, j'ai pas pu m'en occuper la semaine dernière…..et comme je suis pas chez moi pendant la semaine…..

Enfin bon, je suis désolée pour le retard moi aussi, je sais combien c'est chiant d'attendre la suite d'une fic.

GROS bizzzzz à tous les gens qui suivent la fic.

**RARS:**

**_Surimigirl : _**Et oui tu as trouvé , voilà la suite , j'espère qu'elle te plaira . Je sais je suis cruelle mais c'est mieux quand il y a du suspense non ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review . biz.

**_DoraB :_** Ah non désolé il est pas à Pouffsouffle , mais ça te dérange pas comme ça dis moi ? Tes reviews me font toujours très plaisir ( je suis morte de rire à chaque fois ) et je suis très flattée que tu trouve ma fic très drôle mais des fois c'est pas toujours évident une chute comique . Je sais que mes chapitres se finissent toujours au moment où justement on a aucune envie qu'ils s'arrêtent mais c'est sans doute mon côté sadique qui fait ça . Tu remarqueras que je me suis amélioré pour ce chapitre . gros bizouxxx à toi.

**_Whitangel :_** Merci beaucoup pour ta review . C'est sûr que l'année risque d'être mouvementée surtout avec deux voldemorts dans les pattes . Pour l'identité de Zack , les réponses arriveront bientôt . sinon pour le temps de postage je peux pas faire mieux , je suis encore au lycée et étant interne je ne rentre chez moi que le Week-end et après entre la famille, les copains , et les devoirs j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour poster ou pour écrire.( mine de rien les auteurs on tout de même une vie annexe ) Mais je comprends très bien ton impatience que je ressens également en tant que lecteur ça me fais même plaisir cela prouve que tu apprécies mon histoire . . gros bizouxxx .

**_Dark Yoru : _**merci pour ta review . moi aussi j'aime bien les vannes qu'ils se lancent . t'inquiètes pas je comprends que tu ne laisse pas de review à chaque fois .

biz et à la prochaine .

**_Aiedail : _**Contente d'avoir vu juste pour ton pseudo et que ça te plaise toujours. si j'ai coupé là et bien c'est sûrement que je suis légerement sadique sur les bords , ahahah , non sérieusement parce que ça fait du suspense et que ça embête les lecteurs (lol) merci bicoup pour ta review et bisouxxx

**_Simoi : _**Oui heureusement pour ma vie surtout , parce que j'ai déjà reçu des menaces pour le cas où je déciderais d'arrêter en cour de route . merci d'avoir laisser un petit message . biz

**_Géraldinelacrétine :_** je suis tout de même contente que tu es laissé un message pour me dire que tu n'aimais pas mais pourrais-tu s'il te plait me dire justement ce que tu trouves nuls pour m'aider à m'améliorer , ce serai sympa . Pour répondre à ta question , je n'ai pas du tout honte de publier cette histoire , je ne dis pas que ce que j'écris est de la grande littérature ( loin de là même ) mais j'aime bien , d'ailleur autrement je ne l'aurais pas publier. bye.

**_Melody Evans : _**Et bien non il est pas à Serpentard , enfin si un peu tout de même. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et contente que l'histoire te plaise .

**_Nushan Ynis :_** merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review et voilà la suite .

Merci pour toutes ces reviews elles m'ont toutes faites trop plaisir .

_Hop'eyes_


	7. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer :** alors évidemment rien ne m'appartient tout les persos sont à JKR à part quelques-uns uns que j'ai inventé, l'histoire m'appartient également

**Spoilers :** les 5 premiers tomes, aucune allusion au tome 6 et si jamais je laisse échapper une infos elle sera involontaire

**Petite note :** Etant donné qu'il est maintenant interdit de répondre aux reviews , j'ai envoyé un message aux revieweurs qui m'avaient laissés leur adresse , pour les autres je les remercies du fond du coeur de lire mon histoire mais surtout pour avoir pris la peine de laisser un ptit message qui fait toujours plasir . Donc un grand merci à **Surimigirl , Athalie ; et Melody Evans **que je n'ai pas pu remercier comme il l'aurair fallu .

Bonne lecture à tous !

_**Chapitre 6 **:_

_Sur cette phrase , après un léger signe de la main à son camarade, il emboîta le pas au professeur McGonagall , rajeunie de 20 ans , en sifflotant une douce mélodie . Lorsqu'il l'entendit , le phœnix suivit ce qui semblait être son maître ._

Dès que le voyageur fut parti , Dumbledore ordonna aux élèves de se rendre dans leurs dortoirs respectifs après une soirée si mouvementée .

Les discussions s'attardèrent ce soir-là : bien sûr les retrouvailles après deux mois de vacances mais surtout l'arrivée de personnes venant du futur étaient au centre de toutes les conversations.

A une heure assez avancée de la nuit ,alors que finalement tous les élèves s'étaient laissés gagner par la fatigue du voyage et aux arguments plus que convaincants des préfets puis des directeurs de maison , quatre élèves de Gryffondor discutaient toujours dans leur salle commune maintenant déserte.

Les Maraudeurs ( puis-ce que c'était eux ) commentaient l'arrivée plus que fracassante des deux jeunes gens .

- « Bon , étant donné que nous sommes enfin seuls , on peut discuter sérieusement , commença Sirius .

- Ok , mais faisons-nous discrets , Padfoot (1) . Mais dis-moi depuis combien de temps connais-tu le mot sérieux ? S'alarma faussement James .

- Et toi , Prongsy depuis combien de temps veux-tu que l'on soit discret ?

- A mon avis , ça ne serait pas étranger à une certaine préfète-en-chef au caractère plus qu'explosif , souligna Remus .

- Quoi , mais ça n'a rien avoir avec Evans , s'offusqua James .

- Oh non , me dis pas que t'es toujours accro de cette tigresse ? s'exaspéra Sirius . Bon , je vais te l'expliquer pour la centième fois le plus simplement possible pour que tu te le mettes bien en tête, Elle … te … HAIS .Tu n'as strictement aucune chance , profite plutôt de notre dernière année ici . Je t'assure , il reste des filles encore très potables dans ce château .

- Bon , si on parlait plutôt de ce qui s'est passé ce soir , coupa Remus sentant une dispute arriver , au lieu d'Evans , pas qu'elle ne soit pas intéressante , ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant que son ami allait protester .

- Remus a raison , approuva Peter . Je ne pensais pas que Vous-Savez-Qui ressemblait à ça . »

Tous les quatre frissonnèrent au souvenir de Voldemort .

- « C'est clair qu'il fait froid dans le dos tout comme les deux autres , ajouta James , je n'avais jamais vu des regards aussi glacés . »

Les autres approuvèrent de la tête .

- « A mon avis , peu de gens sont capables de soutenir un tel regard , expliqua Remus , Dumbledore , lui-même, a eu du mal la première fois qu'il les a vus . Il se dégage une puissance incroyable d'eux , même si elle n'est pas tout à fait domptée .

Ce qui m'a le plus frappé , c'est toute la tristesse qui émane d'eux comme s'ils avaient tout perdu . Et puis , je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais aucun d'eux n'a évoqué de personnes qui pourraient s'inquiéter de leur absence comme s'ils ne pouvaient compter que l'un sur l'autre .

- Waw , dis donc , émit Sirius avec un sifflement d'admiration . Moony la nouvelle solution pour décrypter la complexité humaine . Moi ce qui m'a le plus frappé , c'est un Malefoy avec le sens de l'humour , comme quoi tout n'est pas perdu.

-C'est sûr , approuva James . Vous avez vu la tête de Lucius quand ils ont commencés à parler de lui .

- Ouais , il est tombé de haut le p'tit Lulu , rigola Sirius .

- Vous pensez que c'est comment le futur ? demanda Peter après un moment de silence .

- A ton avis Pete , si Tu-Sais-Qui est toujours vivant , ça ne doit pas être drôle tous les jours . Et en 20 ans , il a sûrement dû tuer beaucoup de monde , répondit Sirius . D'ailleurs vous pensez qu'on est mort ? »

Cette question plongea les quatre compères dans une profonde réflexion . Le coucou de la salle sonna trois coups .

- « Je ne sais pas , c'est possible après tout , commença James, il suffira de leur demander …

- Bien sûr , ce serait sympa comme approche , ironisa le préfet : « Excusez-nous on se connaît pas mais vous pourriez peut-être nous dire si nous allons mourir dans les vingt prochaines années ? » Non le mieux c'est de ne pas essayer de savoir ce qu'il se serait passé s'ils n'étaient pas venus car après tout leur arrivée ici a bouleversé le cours du temps et puis ils ont bien dit qu'ils comptaient changer ce qui ne leur plaisait pas . Oui , le mieux c'est de rien chercher à savoir . Promettez -moi de ne pas les harcelez sur notre futur ! ordonna -t-il visiblement méfiant à l'égard de ses amis .

- …

- Les gars , les pressa-t-il avec un ton menaçant à peine voilé.

- Promis , déclarèrent les trois autres à contre cœur .

- A votre avis , qu'est ce que Dumbledore a pu lui faire pour qu'il lui en veuille à ce point ? demanda Peter .

- Pas la moindre idée , répondit James , mais je ne pense pas que

Dumbledore pourrait faire volontairement du tort à quelqu'un sauf s'il est du côté des forces obscures.

- Donc tu penses que se sont de futurs mages noirs parce qu'à mon avis , ils ne lui en veulent pas pour rien , accusa Peter .

- Non , je n'ai pas dit ça , bizarrement je sens que je peux lui faire confiance , mais je n'aime pas ça , contredit-il rapidement . Quand je les observe , je suis mal à l'aise comme si …

- … comme s'ils savaient tout de toi , de ta vie , de tes secrets , de tes faiblesses , de tes erreurs , compléta Sirius , je ressens exactement la même chose .

- Moi aussi , approuva Remus , mais je n'arrive à croire que Dumbledore ait pu faire quelque chose de mal , pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi .

- Tu sais Moony , dit doucement Sirius , il n'est qu'un homme, un homme exceptionnel certes , mais un homme avec des forces et des faiblesses , des qualités et des défauts.

- Je sais , répondit-il tristement

-A votre avis comment il a fait ce Zittelman pour ses cheveux , demanda James.

- Je ne pense pas que se soit naturel , répondit Peter.

- Je suis d'accord avec Worty, ça sent la magie à plein nez . A ton avis Moony , c'est quelle genre de magie ? Après tout c'est toi l'expert .

- Je dirais malédiction .

- Quoi ? Mais qui serait assez fou pour en lancer une ?

- Tu-Sais-Qui , répondit Sirius , après tout , ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'apprécier plus que ça et puis il est suffisamment puissant et assez cinglé . Oh non je sais , c'est une jeune fille éconduite ou une ancienne amante .C'est que c'est dangereux une femme délaissée.

- Sirius ! s'écrièrent les trois autres .

- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai ! répliqua ce dernier.

- Tu parles d'expérience Paddy , demanda malicieusement James .

- Euh et bien en fait … euhh…

- C'est bon on a compris , oh au fait , vous avez une petite idée sur ma véritable identité de Zittelman .

- Peut-être , qu'il est le fils de Tu-Sais-Qui après tout ils auraient '_un lien_'

- Peter! Imaginez ce serpent visqueux en pleine reproduction . Argggh! Par Merlin quelle vision cauchemardesque . Et puis quelle femme voudrait de lui d'abord ?

- Sûrement ta cousine , Sirius .

- Quoi , Narcissa ?

- Non Bellatrix .

- Tu ne penses … tout de même pas …. qu'elle pourrait … Non !C'est malin , jamais je ne pourrais la regarder sans penser à ça maintenant .

- Eurêka ! S'exclama tout d'un coup James.

-Euh , tu as dit quoi Jamesie , demanda Sirius visiblement inquiet pour la santé mentale de son ami .

- J'ai trouvé le moyen de savoir de qui il s'agit , expliqua-t-il .Il suffit de regarder sur la carte …

- … du Maraudeur , complétèrent les trois autres .

- Oh Prongs tu es génial , s'exclama Sirius en se jetant à son cou .

- Et bien je vais la chercher , annonça -t-il en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son ami . »

Il monta quatre à quatre les marches qui le séparaient de son dortoir , sortit la carte de sa valise et redescendit aussitôt , tout ça en moins de deux minutes chrono .

Il s'affala dans un fauteuil , ses amis se pressèrent autour de lui . Et d'une même voix solennelle , ils prononcèrent la formule d'activation de la carte .

D'un seul mouvement , leurs yeux se portèrent vers les appartement du mystérieux inconnu . Ce qu'ils virent les laissa sans voix , abasourdis de colère , de fascination , de curiosité et en même temps de malaise .

_A suivre…_

(1) Comme vous le voyez je préfère utiliser les noms anglais , je trouve qu'ils sont mieux adaptés.

NBD : oula, il a mis du temps a arriver celui la…mais il est ici….et il fait 5 pages Word……..

**Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes ou non.**

Hoppy ( spécialement pour toi Dora)


	8. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer :** alors évidemment rien ne m'appartient tout les persos sont à JKR à part quelques-uns uns que j'ai inventé, l'histoire m'appartient également

**Spoilers :** les 5 premiers tomes, aucune allusion au tome 6 et si jamais je laisse échapper une infos elle sera involontaire

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! Désolé pour tout ce retard .

**Dédicace :** A Isabelle très bon rétablissement et ne force pas trop et également à la neige qui depuis ce matin n'arrête pas de tomber . Neige POWER !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**:_

_D'un seul mouvement , leurs yeux se portèrent vers les appartements du mystérieux inconnu . Ce qu'ils virent les laissa sans voix , abasourdis de colère , de fascination , de curiosité et en même temps de malaise ._

En effet à la place où le véritable nom du jeune homme aurait dû être indiqué se trouvait un point d'interrogation avec pour légende :

_« Bien essayé mais vous ne découvrirez rien de cette manière . Cherchez ailleurs ! »_

Comment cet inconnu qu'ils connaissaient à peine , pouvait-il être au courant de l'existence de l'un de leurs plus grands secrets qu'ils avaient mis trois ans à mettre au point ? Et par quel miracle avait-il fait pour ensorceler la carte qui est protégée par diverses sortilèges plus complexes les uns que les autres ?

Plus ils posaient de questions , moins ils trouvaient de réponses . Décidément , ils étaient tous les deux de véritables énigmes vivantes.

- « Les gars , je pense que l'on devrait se coucher , il est plus de quatre heures du matin et ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on trouvera des réponses à nos questions , annonça Rémus , et puis demain c'est le premier jour de cours .

- Oui , allons nous coucher et puis qui sait , la nuit nous portera peut-être conseil , approuva James . »

Ils montèrent donc dans leur dortoir pour une courte nuit .

A l'autre bout du château , un jeune homme venait juste de se réveiller . Il s'accouda à la fenêtre , le regard perdu vers le lac où se reflétait une lune timide , espérant qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de découvrir sa véritable identité , s'interrogeant sur ses sentiments . Était-il content de se trouver ici ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée . Bien sûr , il était heureux de retrouver ceux qu'il avait aimé , mais il était tout de même terrifié. Après tout , ils seraient différents de ceux qu'il a connu, la guerre fait changer tellement les gens . Il en était la preuve vivante.

En plus , il ignorait comment ils étaient arrivés dans le passé . Mais , s'il savait bien une chose , c'est qu'en magie tout avait une raison ( et pas forcément la plus évidente ). Le problème c'est qu'il l'ignorait et il détestait de ne pas savoir ce qui le concernait plus ou moins directement .

Il poussa un soupir résigné , de toute façon , il n'en saurait rien ce soir . Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 4h32 . Trop tard pour se recoucher . Après un dernier regard vers le parc , il décida d'aller courir autour du lac. Un peu d'exercice ne lui ferait pas de mal et en plus cela lui changerait les idées .

Une fois en tenue , il sortit discrètement du château . L'air frais lui fouettait le visage , il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier cette sensation de quiétude et de liberté qu'il n'avait pu ressenti depuis longtemps . Au moins ce voyage lui permettait de retourner à Poudlard.

Il commença à courir de longues foulées régulières autour de l'eau . Au loin le soleil pointait ses premiers rayons de la journée . Après vingt minutes de course , il s'arrêta et s'allongea sur la berge , légèrement essoufflé . Il n'aurait pas dû courir aussitôt après une bataille . Ses muscles encore endoloris , le faisaient souffrir . Il ferma les yeux et se détendit . La course lui avait changé les idées , maintenant il y voyait un peu plus clair sur sa situation .

Tout à coup , son corps de tendit : il avait détecté une présence . Il ne bougea pas, attendit . Un bruissement de pas lui confirma son impression : quelqu'un venait vers lui. L'intrus était désormais au-dessus de lui . Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé l'approcher autant ? Lui même n'en avait aucune idée et justement , c'était ce qui l'inquiétait . Il sentit un souffle sur son visage , n'y tenant plus , il ouvrit les paupières pour se retrouver plongé dans ses yeux .

POV XX

- « NON ! »

Je me réveille en sursaut , la respiration haletante , le corps couvert de sueur .

Encore ce stupide cauchemar ! Heureusement que j'ai pensé à installer un sort d'insonorisation . Il manquerait plus que je réveille l'autre préfet.

Je me lève et je vais ouvrir la fenêtre . Une fois cela fait , je me perds à contempler le parc qui s'éveille avec les premiers rayons du soleil en essayant de me rappeler ce dont j'ai rêvé . En vain . Chaque fois c'est pareil , je ne me souviens que d'un sentiment d'angoisse et d'horreur qui me paralyse . D'après Mlle Susan , je ne suis pas encore prête à accepter ce que je vois . On se demande vraiment pourquoi quand on sait ce que je ressens en me réveillant .

Je jette un regard à l'horloge: 5h10. Bon trop tard pour me recoucher. N'ayant aucun livre à lire ni aucun devoir à faire , je décide de faire de l'exercice . Plusieurs choix s'offrent à moi , mais ce matin , la course à pied s'impose à mon esprit sans aucune raison particulière .

Je descends les marches ,appréciant de me retrouver ici après deux mois de vacances . Ce château fait parti de moi et dire que c'est ma dernière année . Comme le temps a filé vite depuis mes premiers pas entre ses murs .

Une fois dehors , je commence à courir à petites foulées vers le lac . Emplissant mes poumons d'air parfumé , je repense à ce qui s'est passé hier soir .

Des voyageurs du temps . Moi qui pensais avoir tout vu avec la magie . Pourtant théoriquement , les voyages temporels sont impossibles au-delà de 72 heures . Alors de 20 années , la source de magie devait être impressionnante presque inépuisable . Comme quoi tout peut-être possible en sorcellerie .

Je dois dire qu'en 20 ans , Voldemort est resté égal à lui même : froid , cynique , terrifiant et affreux . Quand aux deux autres , ils sont très intrigants et attirants . Ils inspirent le respect , l'autorité , la puissance et la crainte . Mais pas une seconde je n'hésiterais à leur confier ma vie . Étrange vu leur comportement face à Dumbledore qui m'a aidé après « l' Accident ». L' " Accident " , pathétique que je n'arrive pas à en parler en d'autres termes malgré tous les efforts de Mlle Susan qui pense que je n'ai toujours pas pu l'accepter .

Soudain , mon regard est attiré par un corps étendu le long de la berge . Intriguée , je m'approche doucement et là je reconnais l'un des deux nouveaux , celui qui se fait appelé Zack.

Est-il trop blessé après le combat qu'il a livré ou est-ce qu'il repose tout simplement ?

Je me penche vers son visage et je l'observe . Impossible de ne pas voir qu'il a été confronté à la souffrance , la douleur et la guerre. Ses traits sont durs mais je devine que c'est sa façon de se protéger . Quand je le regarde, je ne vois qu'un enfant que tout a obligé à grandir .

Brusquement , il ouvre les yeux et je ne peux me détacher de son regard . Je peux y lire tellement de souffrance , de tristesse , de détermination , de déception et si peu de confiance et d'espoir .

Je n'avais qu'une envie le prendre le prendre dans mes bras et le rassurer . A la place , je détourne le regard , incapable de soutenir tant d'intensité et d'émotions .

FIN POV

- « Désolée , je pensais que tu avais un problème , commença la jeune femme .

- Ce n'est rien , Zack Zittelman , se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main .

- Lily , Lily Evans , annonça-t-elle en lui serrant la main avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Tu courais ,lui demanda-t-elle en remarquant sa tenue .

- Oui , ça me change les idées mais je n'aurait pas dû avec ce qui c'est passé hier. Toi aussi apparemment .

- ça me permet de me déstresser et de faire le tri. Ton ami n'est pas avec toi ?

- Drago ? Non , il est sûrement en train de dormir .

- Il est courageux d'aller dans la même maison que son père . Cela a dû être dur de se rebeller contre l' éducation parentale qu'il a reçu .

- Tu sais , à cette époque il est plus puissant que son père et celui-ci le sait donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème . Quand à se rebeller contre ses parents pour des choses que l'on approuve pas , cela arrive plus fréquemment que tu ne le crois , il suffit juste d'avoir de la personnalité . Dis-moi Lily , tu es en quelle année ?

- Je suis en 7° année à Griffondor et je suis également préfète en chef. Tu connais beaucoup de monde ici ?

- Certains , d'autres seulement de nom mais la plupart sont des inconnus .

- Étais-je une inconnue ?

- Plus maintenant , répondit-il mystérieusement . Tu veux bien me parler de cette époque ? »

Lily lui parla volontiers des professeurs qu'il ne connaissait pas , des élèves ( surtout des Maraudeurs dont il doit se méfier car ils vont certainement vouloir le tester ) , du Ministère et de Voldemort.

Elle comprenait son envie de taire tout ce qu'il avait laissé chez lui .

Ils parlèrent longtemps si bien que l'heure du petit déjeuner arriva . Ils s' y rendirent donc en parlant de sport moldu que Lily trouvait plus intéressant que le Quidditch . Il y avait encore très peu de monde dans la Grande Salle , cependant ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus . Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que la préfète s'exprimaient avec animation ou à leur tenue sportive ? Mais plus vraisemblablement , les évènements de la veille étaient encore présents dans les esprits .

Zack suivit naturellement sa camarade à sa table et s'installa en face d'elle.

- Je ne comprends pas que les sorciers ne jurent que par le Quidditch , il y a plein d' autres sports beaucoup plus intéressant . Et puis si jamais des sorciers ont le vertige ils se retrouvent bloqués , ils ne peuvent plus faire de sport.

- Tu dis cela uniquement parce que tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch , mais je suis d'accord avec toi les sorciers auraient beaucoup à apprendre des moldus et pas uniquement sur le plan sportif .

- Tu as entièrement raison la technologie moldue est très au point .

- Encore tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'on peut faire à mon époque … , il ne put continuer sa phrase à cause d'une fusée blonde qui se jeta à son cou .

- Méchant Zay , tu as osé m'abandonner et en plus je te retrouve en forte charmante compagnie . D'ailleurs , à ce propos , Malefoy , Drago Malefoy , pour vous servir gente demoiselle . Si jamais ce sale malotru viendrait vous chercher querelle , appelez-moi à votre secours , je saurai le remettre à la place qui est sienne »

A ces mots Lily éclata de rire tandis que Zack feignit d'être indigné.

- « Oh et où est-elle ma place alors ?

- Mais voyons comment avez-vous fait pour l'oublier vil manant , votre place est d'être l'écuyer du noble chevalier du Catogan.

- Ma place auprès de ce vil maraud ? Oh je vais défaillir noble Lady, Lord ayez pitié d'un gentilhomme pour qui une seule minute en compagnie de Sir Catogan enlève tout espoir et courage .

- Relevez-vous , soîtes vous pouvez rester en notre charmante compagnie , déclara dramatiquement Lily en se prenant au jeu , je n'ai pas cœur à renvoyer d'aussi beaux yeux .

- Mille merci , milady , pour vous témoigner toute ma bonne foi , j'invite votre ami à se joindre à nous pour festoyer de si bon matin .

- Il était temps , j'ai cru que jamais vous m'inviterez à me remplir l'estomac en votre compagnie , annonça celui-ci en s'asseyant à côté de Lily . »

Après s'être regardé , ils éclatèrent de rire , ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'en entendant cette phrase :

- « Que fait un Serpentard à notre table ? »

_A suivre ..._

* * *

NDB : Où, bah c'est déjà fini ? T'aurai pus faire un peu plus long……. Mais bon hein…. GRRR, ça m'énerve ! Veux savoir la suite euhhhhhh.

Allez ork ork biwouxxxx à tous !

Merci également à **Athalie** , **Melody Evans **, **Petites Sorcières **d'avoir laisser un ptit message .

Bisoux à tous !


End file.
